


"It reminded me of you."

by Majinie



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majinie/pseuds/Majinie
Summary: “I saw it earlier and it reminded me of you,” Dean announced, biting his lip against the grin while Crowley unfolded the shirt. “I know you're not a t-shirt kinda guy, but I had to.”He watched the demon's eyebrows rise up on his forehead while he read the words printed across the black shirt – 'There's a special place in Hell reserved for me. It's called the Throne'. Then, he looked up at Dean, and the guy might be one hell of an actor (no pun intended) but Dean could see the grin he was fighting.“Seriously?”





	"It reminded me of you."

Dean tugged at his tie with a grimace as he walked down the surprisingly busy street, Crowley chatting away at his side. Sam was working their current case with Cas, which left him with the demon who had been surprisingly helpful these past few months and since he hadn't stabbed them in the back yet, Dean hadn't protested (too much) when they'd decided he would be working with him.

He was pretty helpful, too. And, okay, more entertaining than Dean liked to give him credit for.

Absently, he listened to the demon talk, his gaze scanning over the wares displayed on either side of them until something caught his eye and he stopped in his tracks. Crowley noticed two steps later and turned toward him with his eyebrows raised.

“What is it, darling?” he asked and Dean tore his eyes away from the stand as he waved the question off.

“Nothing. Uh, why don't you, ah, go ahead to the bunker and I'll be there in two hours or something?” the hunter responded. “I know you're not a fan of long car rides and I think we're done here, so I can pick up Sam and Cas and meet you there. Later.”

Crowley narrowed his eyes at the sudden shift in his behaviour, but after a few seconds, he pursed his lips and nodded, apparently not in the mood to argue. “Fine. See you then.”

And with that, he disappeared from the middle of the busy street. Honestly, he usually was more careful than that and it threw Dean for just a second –had he offended Crowley?– but the thought was quickly discarded. With a badly suppressed grin on his face, he headed for the stand that had caught his attention before.

~*~

A little more than two hours later, just after he'd arrived back at the bunker with Cas and Sam, there was a knock on the door upstairs and Dean excused himself to open it. It was hard not to grin at Crowley when he stepped in and the demon gave him a suspicious look.

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this,” he murmured under his breath while he descended the stairs toward the main area. “So, Moose, what did you find?”

For about half an hour, the conversation was all business while they laid out their respective clues and ideas about the case. Eventually, they came to the conclusion that they'd have to search the bunker's library for some more guidance, which Crowley seemed to take as his cue to leave, but Dean stopped him with a hand held up and a quick “wait! Hold on a second, I'll be right back.”

Again, it was obvious that Crowley doubted his good intentions – ye of little faith, seriously – but Dean was at his room and back in barely a minute and the demon was still leaning against the map table when he returned. He had his arms crossed and looked more than a little sceptical, but he was still there.

Grinning and trying not to giggle, Dean reached into the plastic bag he was carrying and tossed its content at Crowley, who caught it more out of reflex than anything else.

“I saw it earlier and it reminded me of you,” Dean announced, biting his lip against the grin while Crowley unfolded the shirt. “I know you're not a t-shirt kinda guy, but I had to.”

He watched the demon's eyebrows rise up on his forehead while he read the words printed across the black shirt – _There's a special place in Hell reserved for me. It's called the Throne._ Then, he looked up at Dean, and the guy might be one hell of an actor (no pun intended) but Dean could _see_ the grin he was fighting.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, seriously.”

Crowley looked back down at the shirt and the laugh that slipped past his lips sounded far too much like a giggle to be appropriate for the king of Hell, so Dean graciously pretended not to have heard it.

“In that case, thanks,” he said after shaking his head, although a hint of a smile stubbornly remained. “I'll see you.”

And with that, he was gone.

~*~

Two days later, Crowley was leaning against the Impala when Dean left the bunker and Dean did an honest-to-god double take, almost stumbling over his feet as he caught sight of the demon.

Crowley had ditched his usual dressed to the nines look for comfortable-looking jeans and the shirt Dean had thrown at him two days prior, topped off by a black leather jacket. Dean actually stopped in his tracks for a second, then he cleared his throat and told himself to _snap out of it, for god's sake_.

But honestly, who could blame him? Crowley definitely rocked his suits, but this was something entirely different. Something he hadn't been prepared for, like, at all.

“You look, uh, different,” he commented hoarsely.

“Sharp observation,” Crowley replied drily. “There.”

He tossed a bundle of cloth at Dean, which he caught with his free hand and shook out. With a creeping sense of suspicion, the hunter shook out the t-shirt to look at whatever was written across its chest and huffed a disbelieving laugh.

“You bastard.”

_Of course I'm going to Hell. I'm getting a VIP badge and free drinks._

“You're welcome.” Crowley grinned at him. “Shall we?”

Dean rolled his eyes with, dare he say it, maybe an ounce of fondness while he walked around the car to get in on driver's side. Crowley sprawled out on the shotgun seat a moment later, still looking smug, and Dean exchanged a grin with him before starting up the car.

The shirt definitely hadn't been a bad investment if Crowley was going to be wearing that outfit more often.

**Author's Note:**

> they're buying each other trinkets and they have inside jokes but it's not like they LIKE each other or anything
> 
> The list of prompts I'm writing these from can be found [here](https://majiniesthings.tumblr.com/post/171053394465/overcoming-writers-block-100-ways-to-say-i-love) on my tumblr!


End file.
